


Fox's flame

by Willofhounds



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Robin is an empath, Robin is half Kitsune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Six weeks after the Red X incident Robin has trouble controlling his Kitsune half. During his preparations to visit Circus Slade kidnaps him to make him his apprentice. After the incident with Red X he set up a fail safe program should he ever go missing set to alert both Bruce and Circus. Will they find him before its too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is unbetaed. If you are willing to be my beta reader message me.

Robin's POV 

Six weeks after the Red X fiasco I was in my room at staring at the ceiling from my bed. Trying to get close to Slade had blown the few friendships I had made since my time in Circus. The Titans no longer trusted me and wasn't any closer to find Slade. Their trust had been difficult to gain almost two years ago now it was broken. It would be even harder to gain than the first time. 

I turned my head slightly to see the boxes that lay on my nightstand. One held my Circus id while the other held the necklace Hirato Captain of the 2nd airship had given me a year before I left Bruce. I left with the promise that if I wished I could return as a child of the airship. I almost wanted to return to the airship just so I could return to simpler time. I almost snorted at the thought of the airship being simple. 

I moved towards the door when I felt the Kitsune half of me threw itself at the walls holding it inside. I stumbled almost falling straight into the door. :Shit! That hurt. Calm you damn demon: It was time for me to change the bandage on me cheek. I changed course from leaving my room to heading to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I could see the bandage as it had faded with time. I bent to a knee opening the drawer till I found the box of where I kept my bandages. The bandages was down only to three which meant I needed to contact Hirato and see where the airship was at. I needed to make a special visit to the research tower... again. I hated the tower with a passion. I pulled off the bandage biting back a yell as the Kitsune threw itself at the walls again. Quickly I replaced the bandage feeling the medicine begin its work. From there I went back to my room. 

I went under my bed and pulled out an old crate opening it to reveal my old clothes from Circus. Picking up one of the sweatshirts with a number two one chest. It was too small now after all it had been nearly three years. I went through the chest all the clothes too small until I pulled up a green shirt. I flinched when I turned it around there was a large bloodstain just below the heart. 

That was the shirt I had almost died in was still in the chest. I took a blow to the chest trying to save Hirato. The scar in that exact position twinged with the memory. I rubbed my hand over the scar trying to soothe the pain away as I gained my feet slamming the chest shut. I froze feeling like I was being watched. A voice that sent shivers down my spine," Hello Robin. Couldn't sleep?" Son of a bitch! I didn't have time to deal with this asshole tonight. I said running a hand over my face turning to face where the voice had come from," Now isn't the best of times Slade." 

The smooth voice said I could practically hear his smirk," Oh I'm sorry Robin. Can't sleep?" I hid a flinch as the words struck home. I haven't slept decently since I had taken that blow for Hirato and my run in with the Joker had not helped matters. I bared my teeth and said," Like I said Slade now isn't the best time. I have some place I need to be so if you don't mind I have to go." 

Slade said stepping out of the shadows between myself and the door," I'm a villain Robin. Did you really expect me to just let you go?" I bit back an angry retort,: I really don't have time for this. I need to get out of here and to at least to Airship 2. Hirato was better suited to controlling an angry Kitsune than the Titans were.: Slade was moving around the room noticing the boxes and the chest on the floor. I moved protectively in front of the boxes that held my id and necklace. Slade inclined his head at me inquiringly and I snuck my hand around to the box with my id in it. 

Slade jumped forward slamming his fist into my stomach knocking the wind out of my lungs. His other arm kept me pinned to his chest as a needle went into where the shoulder met the neck plunging its contents into me. The world went hazy then it went dark.


	2. Back up plans

Bruce's POV 

He had just returned from putting the Joker back in Arkham and sat at his computer. He checked his files ready to update his files on the Joker when he noticed that a file that had mysteriously shown up was available. He opened it and a video of Dick appeared. He knew that his ward was one of the only people who could hack the bat computer. He clicked on the video to play it," Bruce if your hearing this then there is major trouble in Jump. About six weeks ago I made a huge mistake and that mistake cost me the trust of my team. If you have been keeping track of the news then you will have heard about the Red X thief. Bruce I... Red X was me." 

Bruce paused it rubbing his temples in frustration. He thought,: Dick what did you do? Why take on a thief's persona?: He played it again," I was trying to get close to a major villain that suddenly appeared here in Jump. Bruce this guy isn't like the other villains here in Jump. The way he acts and fights he's a major player that would belong in Gotham. His name is Slade. His attire is kevlar with armor plating and an orange and black mask. He is missing one of his eyes as well. In this file is everything we know about Slade. Bruce there is one more thing you should know. No one else knows this but..." 

Dick looked so broken as he looked at the camera. Whatever he was getting ready to say it was something big. Something that had hurt his son in many ways. Instead of finishing his sentence he brought his right arm up to the camera and pulled down the sleeve of his uniform. Bruce blinked and sat at the very edge of his chair pausing the video to examine what was on Dick's wrist. He captured a picture of it and started a search on his network to be sure. 

It didn't take long for the search to come up with a match for the bracelet. Circus... Dick how in the hell did you get involved with them? He started the video again hoping to get more answers," Bruce when I was seven I lost control of my Kitsune half. When this happened Hirato one of the captains of Circus came and was able to bring me back. Together with Hirato and these bandages I am able to keep myself in control. A year before I left Gotham I decided that I would likely never return to Circus. So I quit. Hirato insisted that I keep my id and the necklace in case I felt the needed to return. Then the issue with the Joker happened and I left Gotham. A few weeks ago after Red X incident I . having trouble with my Kitsune again. Bruce if I'm taken by Slade and not allowed to return to Circus I will lose control. If that happens I may not be able to come back from it. Bruce you must find me before then. I need your help, Bruce."

Great, Dick was caught up in Circus business and from the sounds of it he was a child of Circus. Then there was Slade, his description sounded a lot like Deathstroke. Dick could not get into anymore trouble than he already was in. Alfred's voice caught him by surprise," Master Wayne I do hope you are going to sleep soon. You do have an important meeting in a few hours." Bruce said," I need to cancel all my meetings until further notice. Alfred its Dick. He's in trouble."

Robin's POV

I woke in a dark unfamiliar room that was completely dark and my head was pounding. I was laying on a comfortable bed with it seemed like black sheets. I rubbed my temples trying to make the headache pass. Growling I surgered to my feet only to half collapse back on the bed. Damn whatever Slade had given me was still in my system. Keeping ahold of the bed I pushed myself back to my feet. Slowly I made my way along the wall searching for a door. As I moved along one wall it opened sending me sprawling to the floor. 

I cursed angrily," Damn it all to hell. Stupid fucking drugs." A hand cuffed me around the side of the ear sending face first into the floor. A smooth voice that I was really beginning to hate more than Akari said," Language Robin. A young boy like you should not be using such foul language." 

I pushed myself off the floor turning so that I could face Slade rubbing the back of my head gingerly. I said," Screw you Slade. What do you want?" Another strike to the back of the head harder this time sent me back to floor. He then grabbed my arm hulling me to my feet. He said grabbing my chin so that I was forced to look into his mask, " You will show me respect apprentice." 

I grabbed his wrists turning it painfully so that the bones ground together and said," Respect is earned Slade never given. I do have a few tricks up my sleeve that no one knows." I pushed off of him the second he let go looking at him closely. He held out two boxes and said," I have a feeling that these have to do with the secrets." 

I grinned lunging at the box in his right hand that held my id bracelet. His surprise was almost palpable as I grabbed the box opening it before I landed on the ground. Before I could pull out my id bracelet a hard kick to my ribs sent me flying. A crack resounded as I hit the wall my vision fading for a moment before it returned. Slade grabbed me hauling me back to my feet sticking the id directly under my nose and asked," What is this apprentice?" I bit back a retort thinking,: Good luck with finding that out asshole. When I get that back from you Ill kick your ass!: I bared my teeth but stayed silent. Circus was a major organization but many couldn't spot the members outside their costumes. I had a pretty good idea that Slade was one of these people. 

Slade was obviously angry about my continued silence as he banged my head into the wall. When I kept my silence he turned me towards the corridor and pushed me along. Internally I grinned. Robin 1 Slade 0. At the end of the corridor was a door and without a moments hesitation Slade opened it. Through the door was a modest sized living room and off to the left was an open kitchen. It reminded me of the common room that was shared on the airship. An older man likely in his sixties walked up my eyes turned to him coldly as he said," You must be Robin. I am Major William Wintergreen." A military man then. It wouldn't surprise me if Slade was once a member of the military as well. He couldn't still be one his actions told of much time and planning in Jump for him to be apart of the military. 

William's eyes searched my face and his eyes lit up with surprise when he saw what Slade held. He gave me a more appraising look now. When our eyes met he flinched back meaning my eyes must have flashed gold. Damn I really needed to talk with Hirato before I hurt someone. William said looking at Slade," Breakfast is ready if you both are ready to eat. Slade I think we should have a talk before you begin training the child." Slade tilted his head to the side almost inquisitively regarding the older man. After a moment he pushed me towards the table. There were three places set one of which was off to the side that William took. This left Slade and I to sit across from each other. 

Warily I sat so that my back to the kitchen in case Slade had more people in this hideout of his. I scented the food I front of me checking for any abnormalities that would signify poisons or drugs. Finding none I tore into the food with vigor since I hadn't had much to eat the day before. I thanked my lucky stars that my abilities were keyed up high enough that I could have smelled drugs if they had decided to drug me. This would likely not end well for the two kidnappers for my powers were nearly uncontrollable. Even with Hirato around. That thought brought on a wave of depression. Would I ever see my captain again? Or would I finally lose complete control?


End file.
